The present invention relates to a microconnector with a high density of contacts. It more specifically applies to the connection between the electrodes of a flat screen, e.g. a liquid crystal display, and an electronic control device, via an electrical circuit. The latter can be obtained in known manner by etching, deposition or screen process printing onto a support, which can either be flexible or rigid.
Connectors are known which make it possible to obtain aligned contacts and which are constituted by a plurality of plugs associated with sockets. When such connectors are used for connecting the electrodes of the aforementioned flat screen, they suffer from the disadvantage of only permitting a low contact density, at the best a few dozen contacts separated from one another by a distance of approximately 1.3 mm.